


Who *doesn't* like Harry Potter?

by bethbrokes, Eisette



Series: Eisette's SG-11 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eisette's SG-11 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisette/pseuds/Eisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders makes a HP reference in everyday conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who *doesn't* like Harry Potter?

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused?! Get out of this village! You are no longer welcome here!”  
The tall, blonde villager with a thin, pinched face scowled at them as they turned to walk back to the ‘gate. Anders managed to wait until he was out of earshot before he chuckled.   
“Guess Malfoy’s father’ll hear about this.”  
Eva made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a snort, before turning a little to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at both the laugh and her expression, choosing to continue looking straight ahead.  
“What, Steel?”  
“Nothing.” She turned away, still looking amused.  
“Alright then.”   
They walked in silence for a few metres down the grassy path back to where Maycomb and Lorne were waiting, then Eva blurted out “But did you see his two goons?!”, with another chuckle.  
Anders grinned slightly. “You mean Crabbe and Goyle?”  
“Exactly!”  
He nodded, smiling. Eva glanced at him cautiously.  
“You like Harry Potter?”  
“Who doesn’t?”


End file.
